


The Freedom to Run

by Dragon6125



Series: VR One-Shot/Drabble Collection [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, mentions of disability, this ones really short, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon6125/pseuds/Dragon6125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji makes his first dive into the Virtual World. Part of my Virtual Reality/Modern AU. Main Fic: Playing with Dragons. Can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Freedom to Run

Sanji took a deep breath, feeling the cool sea breeze swirl around in his lungs before letting his eyes flutter open. He was momentarily blinded by the brilliance of the world around him. The clear skies, the clean air, the sun glinting off of the ocean waves. A smile began to creep onto his lips as he looked down and saw his booted feet beneath him. He grinned and wiggled his toes, laughter bubbling up and out of his lungs. He quickly ripped off his boots, teetering haphazardly on the uneven sand before he finally had his bare feet in the sand. He was amazed that he could feel the gritty sand between his toes. Sanji couldn't stop the stupid grin on his face. He didn't want to.

It was weird at first. Feeling, that is. Especially with his feet. Sanji took a tentative step; worried that maybe it was all a lie, that his legs would collapse beneath him and he'd be stuck on the ground with no one to help him. He shifted all of his weight into that step but, no, he was fine. His legs were strong enough to stand. Strong enough to support his own weight. His legs _worked_. He hadn't taken a step on his own in two years, five months, and fourteen days, but here he could walk! No…

He could _run_.

Sanji took off sprinting down the beach, joyous laughter erupting from his lungs. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt the wind rushing past him, tousling his hair, whistling in his ears. He felt powerful. He felt _free_. Free from the confines of a wheel chair. Free from the disease robbing him of a normal life. Here he could do whatever he wanted. Go wherever he wanted. _Be_ whomever he wanted. Here no one would take pity on him and the life he could have had. No, here he could be free. he could be powerful. He could be anything he wanted to be.

It was unexpected, to say the least. Sanji had never realized how much he'd missed running until he was doing it, and now that he was, he never wanted to stop. If he could, he'd be willing to run forever. To run until his lungs burst or his legs gave out beneath him. If running were all he ever did in One Piece, then he'd be content. But, then a thought occurred to him, _I wonder if I can cook?_

He was determined to find out.


End file.
